¿Qué gano con mentirte?
by Gldxz
Summary: ...no se necesitan palabras para decir esto que siento. // SasoDei... Dedicado a Karu-suna! xD --que mala soy para este summary--


**Disclaimer**: los personajes que aquí aparecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones:** SasoDei // One shot // Yaoi

Aqui el fic que le prometí a Karu!!! xD Espero les guste...

* * *

Deidara ya no podía más; llegó a su cuarto y azotó la puerta, sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor. Se fue directo a su cama; a sumergir su cara manchada de lágrimas entre las almohadas que le secarían; y dejó sus manos separadas, apretando con fuerza las sábanas que posaban ahí. De su boca, salían pequeños sollozos –casi inaudibles- decía el nombre de una persona, pero no se podía entender quien.

Sasori había estado ahí, desde un principio. Trabajaba en un par de marionetas que habían sido dañadas en una misión. Cuando vio al rubio entrar, volteó a verle con indiferencia. Pero cuando notó que este lloraba, se acerco en silencio.

-¿Que te pasa a ti?

-ah!.. D-Danna... - limpia con sus manos sus mejillas, sin voltear a ver a Sasori a la cara - ...n-nada. Estoy bien, unn...

-¿En serio?- dijo sin mucha importancia, rodando los ojos- Oye, solo una cosa; ¿Podrías guardar silencio, por favor?

-S-si... perdón. No quise... m-molestar -de nuevo comenzó a llorar, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Amm… -Sasori pone una cara de hartazgo y se sienta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Deidara- ¿Quieres contarme... qué te pasó?

Deidara se levanta y abraza a Sasori por la espalda, dejando sus ojos húmedos en el cuello de éste, para que no lo viera en ese estado tan degradante.

-D-Danna!!... ¡S-soy un inútil!... He manchado mi reputación en Akatsuki... ¡Y frente a los demás del grupo!

Sasori al sentir las lágrimas de deidara en su cuello lo separa de él, lo toma de los hombros, lo ve a la cara.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Y..yo... - el rubio baja la mirada y ve el suelo - ... he perdido contra Itachi. Esque él... él me retó hace un rato... y discutimos, pero al final fue él quien terminó humillandome más, y me escupió en la cara que mi arte era puro arte vacío... y ya no me contuve y le dí un golpe! El lider me regañó y los demás se empezaron a burlar de mi... y ya... ya no pude, unn.

-Pero, Itachi se equivoca; tu arte no es vacío, solo diferente. Aunque no concordamos en nuestros conceptos, sé que tus figuras no son vacías.

-Jeh... - rie, sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza - ..eres el unico que piensa diferente. Pero solo lo dices para que me calme... no hay otra razon - dice serio (y hasta cierto punto pesimista).

-¿Eso crees, niñato?

-No lo creo, lo afirmo, unn… - Se levanta pesadamente; planeaba ir al baño a hundirse en el pequeño mar que se creaba al abrir la llave de la tina y no salir de ahí hasta estar completamente agotado. Pero la mano de Sasori lo toma del brazo y lo detiene.

-No… no te estoy mintiendo. Dime ¿Qué ganaría con eso? – su mirada permanece baja.

-¿No estas diciendo que no haga ruido? Mejor que me vaya antes de…

Siente un fuerte tirón que lo arroja a su propia cama. Cierra los ojos y espera a no sentir ningún movimiento a su alrededor; cuando así fue, lentamente entrecerró los ojos, y vio la silueta de su Danna frente a él, dejándolo inmóvil con los brazos puestos en los suyos.

-¿Q-que crees que… haces, unn?

Sasori no responde y se inclina hacia ese rostro, llegando hasta su oído y susurrando al rubio ciertas palabras con un toque de sensualidad

-Aun con eso, no gano nada con mentirte… - regresa su cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Deidara, para después posar sus labios en los del rubio, tratando sutilmente de colar su lengua en esa cavidad.

El ninja de la roca queda atónito ante esa acción. Su cuerpo comienza a adormecerse, a dejarse llevar; pasa sus manos por los brazos del pelirrojo, subiendo, llegando hasta su cabello, acariciándolo, perdiéndose poco a poco en aquel placer…

Sus respiraciones comienzan a agitarse, y las manos de Sasori a inquietarse; las baja hasta tocar la cintura de su compañero, pegándose más. Deidara suspira ante el contacto y voltea la cabeza, hasta fijar su vista en las marionetas abandonadas de su Danna, mientras éste se deleita de su cuello y de ese aroma del que nunca se había percatado.

-D-danna… agggh… - suelta en un respiro - … N-no quiero…

-¿No quieres que? – el marionetista se detiene, quedándose quieto y esperando la respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que no quería?

-Yo… n-no quiero…

-¿Qué?

-…-

-¡Habla ya! – dice desesperado, esperando que Deidara no decidiera detener aquello que le estaba produciendo tanta lujuria.

-… No quiero ser una molestia… No quiero que… te enojes conmigo por haberte interrumpido…

El pelirrojo voltea a ver su forma de arte; abandonada por unos instantes y ya parecía tan añeja y tan indiferente. Nota que Deidara observaba también. Con su mano toma el mentón de Deidara y le hace verlo a los ojos.

-No me enojaré… lo prometo.

-… N-no te creo mucho, unn.

-De nuevo… – la expresión de Sasori vuelve a cambiar; refleja fastidio - ¿Qué demonios gano yo con mentirte?

-Entonces… si te pregunto que es lo que sientes por mi ¿Me lo dirás, unn?

Sasori se acerca de nuevo, mirándolo con infinita inocencia y ternura.

-No necesitas saberlo – ríe -… tan solo sentirlo.

El cuerpo de Deidara se vuelve a perder en el de su Danna. Y así comienzan una noche llena de caricias.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lo que Deidara no volvió a preguntar se hacía tan obvio con el pasar del tiempo; cariño, respeto, atracción… deseo. Eran sentimientos compartidos por ambos ninjas. Y no necesitaban palabras para demostrarlos. Bastaba con que el rubio se acercara un poco a Sasori para percibirlo._

...

* * *

_listo!!.. gracias por leer! REVIEW!? OwO X3_


End file.
